


RT Scarefest 2017 - The FYRTFF Challenge!

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Dark God Ryan, Demonic Possession, Eye Gouging, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fake AH Crew, Hallucinations, Haunting, Horror, Human Experimentation, Killing Spree, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Murder, Other, Ouija, Poisoning, Revenge, Scarification, Scary Clowns, Serial Killers, Shapeshifting, Solar queen gavin, Stalking, Strangulation, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampires, Vore, Zombies, battle buddies, death trap, evil clowns, implied amputation, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: A series of drabbles set to FYRTFF's Scarefest 2017 Challenge. Blood, Scares, and Spookiness, Oh My!Deets here! http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/165893735596/october-will-be-upon-us-soon-and-this-year-fyrtff





	1. Day 1 - Revenge

It started off with a text. One that made Joel roll his eyes.

 ‘Remember that time at RTX with the phone numbers?’

 The eccentric man groaned in annoyance at the message from Jack. The whole fiasco had been about four years ago and Joel hadn’t even given out Pattillo’s real number; he had given out a fake number and had kept the real number safe.

 Joel picked up his phone and texted back ‘Yeah - what about it?’

 Somehow, it all ended like this. With Joel tied to a chair and with Jack holding a skewer in his hands.

 The elder of the two struggled again, hoping that something will give way for him to escape. “Come on Jack, I said I was sorry!” Joel cried, eyes widening when he saw the skewer being lowered into a bunsen burner, the flame a roaring blue.

 Jack shook his head and laughed quietly. “I know you did, but that was still a terrible thing to do Joel.” He explained, pulling the skewer from the flame and stared at the now glowing white tip. He narrowed his eyes, as if just noticing the tool was a little blunt… but he only smiled; it seemed like that was what he wanted. “And I suppose I’ve  _ mostly _ forgiven you… but there’s still a part of me that’s angry at you.”

 “I-It was just a joke! I was drunk!” Joel’s voice rose an octave as Jack approached with the heated skewer in hand. He looked down as Jack’s free hand slammed down onto his bound wrist. “Oh God, what are you doing!? A-All this over a stupid  _ prank _ !?”

 Jack readjusted his grip on the skewer, the point nearing Joel’s forearm. “Well, you did give out a fake number and swapped the SIM cards…” He mused, only for his eyes and grip to harden. “I should probably give you my real number just in case.”

 The elder screamed in agony as the tip was thrust into his forearm, the smell of burning flesh hitting his nose. His cries only got louder and more desperate as Jack pulled on the skewer, carving lines into the vulnerable flesh. He struggled in his bonds again, only to make the carvings go in random directions, making it hurt even more.

 “J-Jack…!” Joel wailed, his whole arm feeling like it was burning as more lines were scored into his flesh. “Please stop…! I-AH! I’M SORRY…!”

Jack continued in silence, ignoring all of the screams and pleas… until he was finally finished. He pulled the now somewhat cooled skewer out of Joel’s arm, tossing it into a bucket of water. He smiled as the water and metal hissed angrily. “There. Now you won’t forget it.”

 Joel looked down at his arm with tear-blinded eyes and, in burnt and reddened scars, the digits of Jack’s phone number stared mockingly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole phone number thing was crazy - I wasn't into RT that much when it happened, but it sounded insane!
> 
> EDIT: I didn't know Jack and Joel were in Vegas when I was writing this. Thoughts are with everyone there right now.


	2. Day 2 - Ouija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Mess With Ouija Boards, kids!

It was meant to be a stupid joke.

 None of them actually believed that there was any possibility that a ouija board would work, but Blaine had insisted that it would be fun, or at least good for a joke. ‘A good story to tell on Always Open!’ was his main argument.

 Ashley, Barbara, Miles, and Blaine were all sat cross-legged on the floor, circling the wooden board. “Okay, hands on the… wooden thing.” Blaine instructed.

 “The planchette?” Ashley clarified, raising an eyebrow.

 “Yeah, that.”

 The four obeyed, placing their fingertips on the small piece of wood. They remained quiet for a moment.

 “Okay, so do we just… start asking stuff?” Miles asked, grimacing in confusion.

 “Uh… hey. Anyone there?” Barbara called out, looking up at the ceiling as she spoke. “Oh, great spirits of the Underworld! Uh… come join us and, um, impart upon us your great… wisdom?”

 Ashley scoffed. “Okay, this is getting pretty stupid. Why did I even--”

 Her words were cut off as the planchette underneath the four’s fingertips jerked suddenly, shakily gliding across the board until it settled on one word; ‘YES’.

 Blaine looked up, grinning with excitement. “Holy shit, it works!” He laughed. “Okay, what do we ask it?”

 “What is your name?” Miles asked.

 The planchette moved again with the same hesitant motions. It landed on one letter and moved into another, before stopping.

  S. A. M. U. E. L.

 “Ooh, this is freaky… and so cool!” Barbara laughed. “Or maybe it’s really ‘ghoul’?”

 “Dammit Barb!” Ashley groaned. Of course it would be the Canadian to make such a stupid pun like that.

 The planchette moved again, this time alternating between the same two letters; H. A. H. A. H. A.

 Barbara smirked in triumph. “I like Samuel already. He knows what a good pun is.”

 Blaine laughed. “Is there anything you want?” He asked.

  L. O. V. E.

  G. I. R. L.

 Miles smiled. “That’s sad and kinda sweet, I think.” He said. He looked up at Ashley, who had been watching the whole thing play out with an apathetic expression, but it was obvious that there was something else in her eyes. “Hey Ashley, why don’t you ask a question? You haven’t said anything.”

 Ashley rolled her eyes. “This is just really stupid. But if it’ll make you happy, I’ll play along.” She said firmly, looking down at the board. “Okay Samuel. Was there someone you liked?”

 More movement. But this time, only one letter.

 U.

 Something cold bloomed in Ashley’s heart. For a joke, this was getting elaborate. She did have to admit that a lot of effort had gone into this. “‘U’? What do you mean?”

 The planchette shot away… pulling everyone’s hands away from it.

 It continued to move by itself.

 “What… the fuck…?” Blaine asked, looking down at the board.

 “Holy shit…” Barbara gasped.

 “Okay, we may have messed up.” Miles whined.

 Ashley remained silent and watched the letters chain up, that ball of ice growing bigger and bigger. This couldn’t be real… it couldn’t be…!

 The planchette stilled.

 U.

  A. S. H. L. E. Y.

  J. E. N. K. I. N. S.

 She gasped.

 And a pair of invisible claws wrapped around her throat.


	3. Day 3 - Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Specific details mentioned are head injuries, disembowelment, decapitation, and strangulation

Among the Rooster Teeth staff, Gavin seemed like he was one of the more jovial and light-hearted members, even if he did have his moments.

 Certainly not the kind to murder as many people he could find.

 He couldn’t remember what set him off exactly. Something Michael had said during a recording for Play Pals just pushed him. Next thing he knew, he was holding a pair of scissors in his hand and thrusting it into his friend’s throat.

 Everything just snowballed from there.

 The Achievement Hunters now knew that it had been a terrible idea for the fans to have sent in weapons, now that Gavin skulked the hallways and used whatever he could find to end another life. Whether it be the replica of Kenway’s axe embedded in Chris’ forehead or the ‘Wolverine claws’ that opened Lindsay up like a plastic bag.

 The Brit continued his massacre, seeming to only get more and more brutal with every life he ended. Throats were slashed, some strangled, and there was even a decapitation (Poor Kerry only wanted to get a shovel as a prop for Day 5).

 When the police finally arrived, they were presented with a heavily bleeding Geoff watching Gavin as tightened the cord of a computer mouse around Shannon’s neck until he stopped moving. The police rushed forward and pinned the bloodied Brit to the floor, who only remain still as handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists and he was dragged away.

 Geoff was left in shock, unable to comprehend the massacre that he had witnessed.

 Nor how it was the one he saw as a son who had committed the atrocity.


	4. Day 4 - Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more tame entry now. :P

 It had been said that midnight was the magic hour for many people.

 Meg was one of those people.

 True, she did have a fear of the dark, but there was something about the hour that filled her with a sense of calm instead of dread. She felt invincible during these brief windows of time, as if an army could appear before her and she would be able to strike them down without batting an eye.

 She stood on the roof the apartment building, looking out on the city she called home and smiled. The lights shone brightly and the sounds of city life filled her ears.

 Meg looked up the the ink black sky, counting the seconds until midnight, when her euphoria would reach its peak. When all of the energy within and surrounding her would radiate spectacularly. When he felt power surge through her.

 The moment her magic powers were almost God-like.

 The clock struck midnight and she could feel that familiar rush of power, unable to stop the gasp as energy wrapped around every atom of her being, swirling and urging break free.

 Light burst forth from her back, a radiant spectrum of every colour possible. Shaping into beautiful butterfly wings. She laughed as the magic lifted her off her feet, wings fluttering.

 Midnight was truly the witching hour.


	5. Day 5 - Blood

 Fandom jokes were always weird, albeit still entertaining.

 Most of the time, it was just latching onto a particular line someone said (‘People Like Grapes’ was a classic) or something someone does (‘Burnie the Sandwich Thief!’), but there were a few that just seemed to appear out of sheer observation. Those ones were often the silliest, since the fans would run with them in any direction they damn well pleased.

 For example, Gus had to laugh at the ‘Joel is a vampire’ theory.

 It was true that the elder was quite young looking despite being the oldest of the founding members of Rooster Teeth, but a vampire? It was probably brought on by some weird interest people had in the blood-sucking creatures, which might have only grown more and more popular recently (which may have sadly included a particular shitty tween romance series).

 Gus would laugh off those kind of rumours.

 If it weren’t for the fact that he just walked in on Joel drinking blood.

 He had only gone into Joel’s office to hand him a report about site figures, walking in without a second thought. He looked up and froze when he saw Joel sucking on someone’s neck.

 A very dead person.

 With a very bloody neck.

 Joel glanced up, letting go of the body and showing reddened fangs. He looked sheepish for a moment. “...I can easily explain this.” He said.

 Gus just shook his head. “No, I think I get what’s going on.” He said. “So, uh… I’ll just leave this report and you can get back to, uh… what you were doing.”

 He didn’t hesitate to run out of the office, trying to keep a straight face.

 “...Fucking vampire Joel.”


	6. Day 6 - Game

 “That is a lot of money!”

 Burnie and Matt laughed as they drank, deciding to have a few rounds of ‘Million Dollars, But’ to pass the time. So far, Burnie had garnered four million and Matt had two million out of six scenarios. It was a silly game, but they did have a lot of fun.

 “Okay, okay…” Burnie managed to gasp through his laughter. “I’ve got one that you’re gonna like.”

 “Alright, hit me!” Matt replied, sipping his drink.

 “Alright… a Million Dollars, but…” Burnie began, still tittering quietly. “Once a month, for the rest of your life… you have to kill someone.”

 Matt blinked in confusion, only to burst out laughing. “Well, I would prefer not to kill someone, but if I could get away with it… and some of the guys can be annoying sometimes!” He laughed. Sure, why not? I’ll take the million!”

 His laughter stopped as Burnie hefted up a suitcase and slammed it down onto the table. Matt looked up in confusion. “Uh… what are you doing?”

 The bespectacled man laughed. “Well, the game is ‘Million Dollars, But’, so I owe you the money.” He explained. “So, here it is.”

 The latches clicked open and the lid was lifted. Matt could only stare at the stacks of dollar bills inside, all staring at him with empty eyes.

 And on top of the money was a handgun, six bullets next to it.

 “Now then… who’s first on your list?”


	7. Day 7 - Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Talks of the effects of strangulation and self-injury
> 
> Set in FAHC!Verse

 Jeremy winced as he slowly woke up, his head throbbing in pain. He looked up, only to come face to face with a grey brick wall. He groaned, suddenly feeling a weight on his neck. He glanced down and put his hands to his throat.

 “What the hell…!?”

 Wrapped around his neck was a heavy chain, the length of it running across the stone floor and disappearing into a hole in the wall.

 And five corpses were lined up against the wall.

 The rest of the Fakes.

 With chains wrapped around their necks.

 Jeremy gasped in horror as he saw the bodies of his teammates. They all wore expressions of great pain and it was obvious that they had suffocated to death; their blue faces and red-tinged sclera giving it away. Hell, Gavin’s fingernails had been cracked and there were tiny scratches around the chain in his neck. He was obviously trying to escape in his last moments, scared out of his mind.

 Jeremy sobbed, grief bubbling up in his heart. His crew... his friends… his family… were all dead. And he would be subject to the same fate soon enough.

 A crackle of static. A voice.

 “GOOD EVENING, ‘RIMMY TIM’. YOUR FRIENDS HAVE FAILED. BUT YOU MAY WIN. FIND A WAY TO BREAK YOUR CHAIN BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. GOOD LUCK.”

 The chain began to retreat into the wall.


	8. Day 8 - Skeleton

 “Okay, break time everyone!”

 That day’s filming of Day 5 had been very successful and Aaron smiled as he watched the actors and crew scatter for their break. Chris was directing this particular episode and Aaron watched from the sidelines as they filmed, as Ally fought for her life against a murderous psychopath…

 “Hey Aaron?”

 He looked up, smiling as he saw his friend approach. “Hey Chris, what’s up?” He asked.

 “So, it’s about the next scene. And I need you to go pick up a prop for me?” He explained, rubbing the back of his head. “There’s a skeleton in the closet by Burnie’s office and… yeah. Could you pick that up for me?”

 Aaron nodded. “Sure thing. Not a problem!”

 So he went off, searching for the desired prop and quickly finding it. Sure, it smelled a bit weird and it felt really rough, but it was the one that Chris asked for. With that in mind, he headed back towards the set to deliver the skeleton.

 About two weeks passed after that.

 And Burnie Burns was arrested for murder and hiding a body.

 Aaron remembered the white-faced horror Chris had plastered to his face as he explained what had happened. Someone had checked the skeleton prop and even sent a bit to police because it seemed a little weird. But then everything came out and it turned out the skeleton wasn’t a prop.

 And to think that he, along with Burnie and Blaine were filming a video with Nathan just at the start of the year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was indeed Nathan Zellner!
> 
> Also, the short in question: https://youtu.be/DVm9F0mBd0c


	9. Day 9 - Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, more on time! :P
> 
> Anyway, this is more of a Sky Factory AU and framed as a traditional myth... so there is gore in there too.

 Once upon a time, there was the Solar Queen Gavin.

 Gavin was beloved by his fellow Gods for he was filled with joy and laughter and his radiant light shone upon the world, warming the people and making the plants bloom and grow. His very presence lit up the world around him.

 But, he still need to rest and when the time came, he would lay down to sleep. But in his sleep, light vanished from the world until awoke once more.

 Gavin had heard of the night, despite never seeing it for himself. And he was horrified.

 The idea of his people living without natural light was nigh impossible to grasp for the deity, and when he saw how there was nothing in the night to illuminate the villages, he grew distressed.

 Sensing the Solar Queen’s anguish, the Dark God Ryan approached. He was in charge of the night and he held a great affection for the younger.

 “I have an idea, Your Radiance.” He began. “I shall summon the Blood Mage and he will help. I desire to have light in my darkest hours and I believe your magic will be necessary. Do you accept?”

 Smiling hopefully, Gavin agreed to the deal.

 Soon enough, the two gods found the Blood Mage Jeremy, a newly ordained deity and a great magic-user. The deal was explained to him and he agreed, producing a clear bead in his hand.

 “Your Radiance, I am afraid that for this spell, I need a part of your flesh and blood so that magic can be imbued.” He explained. “For you see, your eyes are the most luminous and therefore the best for the spell. But, this charm will replace your eye. Do you agree with these terms?”

 His smile fell and fear flickered in his heart. Give up a part of himself? He couldn’t comprehend the potential pain he would endure for the spell… but without it, there would be no light for the beloved humans in the dark.

 “I agree to your terms.” He declared.

 Ryan stepped forward and raised a hand to Gavin’s face, quickly slipping his fingers into the younger’s eye and pulling it out in one quick motion. The Solar Queen gasped as agony took over, but held back his screams even as tears fell down his cheeks.

 Jeremy quickly took the eye and muttered an incantation, the organ transforming into a droplet of light. Eyes glimmering eagerly, Ryan seized the droplet and swallowed it whole.

 The Blood Mage held the bead aloft and, with quick and gentle hands, placed it into Gavin’s head. The pain ceased immediately.

 “It is done.”

 When Gavin fell asleep that night, Ryan rose to his domain as night descended. But, as the dark sky bloomed, the Dark God sighed… and a droplet of light rose from his throat and into the sky, growing and growing until a bright silver orb hung in the sky, gentle light pouring down on the astonished - and elated - humans.

 The God smiled as he watched the creation formed, bestowing it the name of ‘Luna’ - the Moon. 


	10. Day 10 - Bad Luck

 “Oh my God, Michael, look at this cat!”

 He looked over with an annoyed sigh, spotting Lindsay with a black cat in her arms. The feline looked grubby as hell and had a tear in its ear, but his wife was beaming like a kind in a candy store.

 “Uh yeah, that is definitely a cat.” He offered weakly. He never really cared much for cats, but he liked seeing how happy Lindsay was around the fuzzy creatures. But this one seemed a bit weird.

 “Oh hey, her collar says her name’s ‘Abigail’! That is so cute…” Lindsay cooed.

 Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled. Well, she was still really happy. And that’s what counted.

 So, every day for the next few weeks, Lindsay would find the dumb cat lurking around and cuddle it for a bit, fawning over its dirty face and crooked tail.

 It was also around that time when Michael noticed his wife had… strange things happen to her.

 It started off with small things; while looking for a pen to write with, she would grab an empty one before finding another. She would drop something when she picked it up. Bump her elbow into a doorframe.

 But then it got worse.

 She would trip on thin air. Drop mugs of hot coffee because the handle suddenly snapped off. A project should would editing would be lost as her computer frequently crashed.

 Michael remembered his mother telling him that black cats were bad luck - never let a black cat cross your path, and all that shit - so, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was the fault of that mangy cat Lindsay had befriended. But he couldn’t tell her that; she would either laugh at him or get pissed off.

 He was probably overthinking it. It’s not like anything worse could happen, right?

 Michael’s question was answered as the two drove to work the next day… and another car slammed into their side. Michael’s arm had broken.

 But Lindsay's’ neck was snapped.

 At the funeral, Michael felt his blood freeze when he saw that black cat sitting near his wife’s headstone, eyes staring into him.


	11. Day 11 - Zombie Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short this time. Sorry!

 

 When Blaine had revealed his ‘Apocalypse Kit’, it did become a little bit of a joke.

 True, his kit at the time did consist of only a duster jacket, a backpack and an axe, but he did reconsider after he revealed it. Burnie did have a point when he pointed out that the kit was a glorified wardrobe.

 So, Blaine adapted his kit. Added more supplies, weaponry, and even some camping gear. If there was a zombie apocalypse, he would be better prepared this time.

 Although, he still didn’t expect the outbreak.

 It just seemed to happen one day and everything went downhill so quickly… almost everyone at Rooster Teeth had died one way or another, while others had vanished afterwards. Blaine did wonder if it was because they had died too or if they were looking for a safe zone away from the zombies.

 But either way, he had to survive.

 He grimaced as he pulled his axe out of another zombie’s skull, apathetically wiping the gunk off. He walked forward and the wind kicked up dust, rustling the tails of his duster.

 At least he had planned his kit.


	12. Day 12 - Raven

 Geoff adored reading.

 Of course, most people were surprised to learn of the fact about him, seeing as he didn’t look like someone who would be into classic literature. But he did find it very soothing. Hell, when he made the decision to quit drinking, one of his ideas of coping was to join a book club. It really helped him.

 Sometimes, when he had time for himself, he would sit near a window and pick up a book and just read for a little bit. Of course the time allowed varied, sometimes as short as five minutes (because goddammit, Gavin was like a little kid sometimes) or as long as two hours.

 But he treasured every moment of peace and quiet.

 Something tapped.

 Geoff looked up from his book, tired eyes locking onto the window. The tapping came again. There was no mistaking that it came from the window. He slowly stood up and walked over, pulling back the curtains…

 Nothing was there.

 He laughed and went to sit back down, hoping to dive back into his story.

 CAW! CAW!

 Geoff froze, slowly turning around. The room was still dark, but it was obvious what was there. Sat on top of a bookshelf, staring with beady eyes and ruffling its jet black feathers was a raven.

 “...Ah, shit.”


	13. Day 13 - Vore

 Burnie closed to door to his apartment, carefully balancing the white box in his free hand. It had taken ages for his order to come through and he finally got to pick it up. But, considering how much trouble he went through for it, he needed to make sure nothing was out of place.

 Only the best gifts for Ashley!

 “Ashley! You in?” He called out, tossing his keys onto the nearest table.

 “In our room, Burnie!” She called back.

 He smiled, kicking off his shoes and all but skipping through the hallways to the master bedroom. And, true to her word, Ashley was lying on their shared king-size bed. She looked up from her phone and smiled when she saw the box Burnie was holding. “Is that for me? Or did an RvB session go south?”

 The elder of the two laugh, laying himself out next to Ashley. He put the box in his lap. “Well, I know this was something you had told me you were interested in and I just had to get it.” He explained, fiddling with the lid. “So… I did some digging around and… only the best for you.”

 With that, Burnie took off the lid.

 Ashley smiled.

 Inside the box were ten tiny humans, all bound and gagged in sugar paper and covered in a variety of chocolates and nuts.

 She eagerly plucked one person out, smiling at her fiancee. “These look amazing!” She gasped. “Thank you so much, Burnie.”

 Without hesitating, she popped the entire person into her mouth.

 Only the sweetest and best would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - Days 14 and 15 are coming later since I'll be at RTX London then! :)


	14. Day 14 - Shapeshifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RTX was soooooo much FUN! <3 Now, time to catch up on these entries. :P

 Jeremy didn’t know what to do when he woke up tied to a chair.

 Neither did he really know what to say to his captor, who was now wearing his ‘Rimmy Tim’ outfit, smirking wildly.

 “This is all your fault really.” The captor explained, readjusting the white stetson to make sure it was perfectly aligned. “If you hadn’t latched onto the Fakes like some parasite, then you wouldn’t be here. You would be safe in your home and maybe jacking it. Nothing bad would have happened to you.”

 Jeremy whimpered, swallowing a few times before trying to speak. “R-Ray… don’t do this…” He begged.

 The former sniper laughed again. “Why should I stop?” He asked. “You stole my place on the crew… stole my place… and you stole Ryan’s heart. I want it all back.”

 Ray smirked before pressing his hands to face and pushing in. Jeremy watched in fascinated horror as the other’s features squished and morphed into another.

 His own.

 ‘Jeremy’ laughed once more, the sound matching his voice perfectly. “See you later ‘Jeremy’.” He said, turning on his heel and walking away. “My team must be worried about me right now.”

 “W-Wait, no! STOP!”

 Jeremy’s cried were ignored and with a slam of a door, was left trapped, while someone took his role.


	15. Day 15 - Masks and Costumes

 “Nice Ryan! Coming as the Vagabond?”

 Gavin smiled as he looked at his friend, who had been fully decked out in his infamous GTA outfit, black skull mask included. As always, it was both amazing and scary as hell.

 However, the man did not respond to the compliment, instead just… staring at the Brit.

 Gavin wondered if it had something to do with him coming dressed in his old Vav costume. He hadn’t worn it for a while, so it would make sense that it would seem a little bit weird.

 Gavin didn’t have much time to contemplate it as he heard someone knocking at the door. “Sorry Ry, be back in a jiff.”

 The Brit carefully pushed through the crowd of costumed partygoers, spotting several of his friends in their outfits; Geoff in Halo armour in that signature rif colour, Michael in the infamous nurse’s outfit, Lindsay as Ruby Rose…

 He made it to the door and swung it open. “Hey! Welcome to the--”

 His voice caught in his throat as he saw who had knocked on the door, dressed in full Mad King regalia. The new guest looked confused and the two glanced over at the Vagabond still standing silently away from them.

 It wasn’t Ryan in the costume.

 Because Ryan was at the door.


	16. Day 16 - Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Minecraft Let's Plays!

 Jack panted as he ran through the stone halls, the flickering of the sparsely-placed torches his only source of light. He felt sweat running down his face and his hair clothes sticking like a parasite. He swallowed a ball of saliva, pulling out his sword and staring at the reflection in the blood.

 The fear was palpable on his face, his eyes blown wide and his skin snow white. His heart raced in his chest. Bile rose in his throat.

 Ryan had gone too far.

 The ground seemed to shake and the bearded man couldn’t help but whimper in fear. The creature was closing in fast. He already saw it tear Geoff and Ray to pieces… and it was coming for him next.

 And nothing would be left of him to be found in this maze.

 “Oh God… he was right…” Jack gasped weakly, the sound of heavy breathing growing louder and louder. He was rooted to the spot, even knowing what was approaching. “He did want to protect us from Edgar…”

 A monstrous bellow.

 A crack of bones.

 Silence.


	17. Day 17 - Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this RT Short: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvM52qRO2fM

 Geoff greatly regretted selling that box to Joel.

 Okay, so maybe selling a box filled with the suffering and tormented souls of humanity to the same guy who insisted that men were ‘sticks’ was a bad idea to begin with, but he had never considered this as a possibility.

 It had been about eight years since the stupid deal was made and he thought nothing of it. It was said and done and nothing came of it.

 But that day, Joel came in.

 Sat down to work.

 And he suddenly began screaming.

 “What the hell!?” Matt shouted, running out of his office to see the commotion. “Joel!? Joel, are you okay?”

 The eccentric man slammed his head down onto his desk, the sound rattling everyone nearby. Another strange noise broke through the bizarre atmosphere.

 Joel was giggling.

 The sound itself was grating, as if an entire group were synchronising in different voices, a jarring discordant cacophony.

 The laughter only got louder and louder, until Joel threw his head back so fast, Geoff was stunned that it didn’t snap off his shoulders. Matt and Adam ran over to him, holding onto his arms.

 “Geoff! Call 911!” Adam shouted, the normally cool man seeming on the brink of a meltdown.

 But, as soon as the tattooed man went to get his phone, Joel screamed again.

 “You did this Ramsey!”

 Matt looked down at his friend in confusion and fear. “Joel, what are you talking about?” He asked as calmly as he could.

 Joel laughed, his head turning with sickening snaps and cracks of bone. He stared at Geoff with an unnervingly massive smile on his face.

 Geoff could only stare in horror at the man’s face, dropping the phone in his hand. Joel’s eyes were completely pitch black now, his skin almost transparent white, blue veins pulsed sickly, and the man’s bones were becoming more visible.

 “The box leaked Ramsey.” ‘Joel’ cooed, his voice buried under several others. “All of the evil and badness and sadness and madness leaked out… and got into me.”

 Adam looked down at Joel, fear spreading through him. “What do you--”

 It happened so quickly.

 Geoff barely had a moment to register what had happened before he saw Matt and Adam flung across the room, their bodies slammed hard enough into the walls to leave craters…

 And Joel was standing in front of him with that smile.

 “Let’s share the box.”


	18. Day 18 - Silent

 It was easy to see who was the most talkative out of all of the Achievement Hunters.

 “GODDAMIT GAVIN!”

 “SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!”

 “SUCK MY WEE WEE!”

 Michael did feel a hell of a lot better when he was able to vocalise what he was thinking. It was almost like releasing pressure from within himself and he felt clearer and lighter afterwards. Of course, his co-workers did complain every so often about how loud he was, but it was mostly all in jest.

 “Jesus, Michael!” Geoff laughed, watching as Michael’s GTA character launched a group on NPCs sky high with a rocket launcher. “The day you keep quiet is the day that pigs fly, man.”

 The Jerseyite copied the laughter. “Nothing could keep me silent. Good fucking luck trying to do that!” He joked. “Anyway, where the fuck were we going again?”

 The day passed with very little fanfare and soon enough, Michael had gone home and went to bed, hoping to be ready for the next day.

 

\---

 

 “Michael? You’re really quiet.” Jack had asked. “What’s wrong?”

 The younger was pale as he looked at the bearded man, soundlessly opening his mouth and revealing exactly what the problem was.

 His tongue was gone.

 “Oh God…!” Jack whispered, eyes widening. “W-Who did this!?”

 Michael shrugged, digging into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and held it out. On it was written a simple message.

 ‘SHUT UP MICHAEL’


	19. Day 19 - Hell

 “What did you do!?”

 Miles could only stare in horror at the center of the floor, as crimson flames danced from a chasm opened in the floor. Sparks and smoke flew from the maw, screams and growl leaking alongside it.

 “I-I don’t know!” Josh admitted, pressing himself against the wall to avoid the heat of the crevice. “I just opened this box and… and this shit happens!”

 “Well, that was a brilliant-ass idea!” Gray groaned, wielding a chair as a defense for both himself and Kerry, who was trembling behind the older man. “Now what the hell are we supposed to do!?”

 As if hearing the question, a ash-coated hand reach out from the chasm, bony digits clicking and clenching. A crazed yet hushed mantra spilled forth.

 ‘Soulsoulsouleatfoodcomeeatsoulsoul.’

 “What the hell does it mean by that?” Miles screamed, the hands dragging across the floor and towards the four men.

 Laughter.

 A hand shot out and grabbed hold of Miles’ ankle.

 ‘Hell is home! Come home!’

 “Oh shit…!” Josh gasped. “MILES!”

 He lunged for the younger man, hoping to grab hold of him and pull him to safety… but he was too slow. The hand yanked Miles out of reach.

 He screamed as more hands grabbed hold of him, pulling him into the burning crevice.

 Into Hell itself.


	20. Day 20 - Beasts

 Ryan smirked as the cage was wheeled into the throne room, the chains and metal bars rattling from the movements of its contents. It had taken months for his men to find a viable specimen for his needs and to have it brought before him was exciting enough.

 “My liege, we have the beast you requested.” The lead knight announced, bowing his head respectfully.

 “Thank you. Your loyal service will be rewarded…” Ryan drawled, smiling in that cool and reassuring way. “I wish to see the creature for myself… open the cage.”

 The seemed to draw a murmur of confusion and even fear from the knights gathered. “My liege?” One of them asked. “Are you certain? This is a most dangerous--”

 “Do not question your master!” Ryan snapped, voice quickly  contorting into a snarl. “Now, open. The. Cage.”

 There was a beat of silence before the head knight turned to his legion. “You heard our king!” He roared. “Open the cage!”

 Ryan smirked again as the terrified knights scrambled to unlock the cage door, loosening chains and making the beast inside roar and bellow in anger.

 The locks came undone.

 The chains clattered to the floor.

 The Mad King began to laugh as the beast stepped out of its prison.

 He always did want a pet.


	21. Day 21 - Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this is more of an introspective chapter than outright horror. But alcoholism can be scary for some people (including me; I'm scared of drinking in case it reacts badly with medicine I take and I get really sick or really dead). So, that's where I'm going here.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the Iron Man storyline 'Demon in a Bottle'.
> 
> Also, Geoff Ramsey (I know you'll never see this, but whatever), I am so proud of you for your decision to quit drinking. It won't be easy (it will be, dare I say, hard as dicks?), but I know you can do it. :)

 He could have a drink if he wanted to.

 Geoff had had enough of alcohol being such a part of him or his life. He just couldn’t believe that it took a set of shots and blacking out for the day to realise that he had to do something.

 Of course, the others supported his decision to quit drinking.

 It didn’t mean that it was going to be easy.

 “Come on, just one glass.” The ‘Drunk Geoff’ prodded, hands on ‘Real Geoff’s’ shoulders and stinking of old whiskey. “It’s not gonna hurt. You know it will be sooo good.”

 “No, I’m trying to quit.” Geoff murmured, rubbing his eyes. “Fuck off.”

 ‘Drunk Geoff’ laughed, walking into his field of vision. He looked the same, but he wore a dishevelled tuxedo and Geoff could see the neck of a hip flask peeking out from his jacket. “Wow, when did you become so boring?” He sneered. “Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? When did you become such a little bitch?”

 “Shut up…”

 “Just one glass. Come on dude.” He continued. “Just one glass of some Jack Daniels and you’ll feel a fuckton better.”

 “I won’t…”

 “You’re seriously dull as dicks! Just get something to drink already!”

 “Just leave me alone…!”

 “Then stop being a pussy and drink!”

 “Shut UP!”

 Geoff had barely registered that he had picked up his mug and thrown it in ‘Drunk Geoff’s’ direction. It was only when the mug smashed against the wall and no one was there that Geoff came back.

 He sighed, rubbing his temples.

 Sobering up was gonna be one hell of a monster.


	22. Day 22 - Darkness

 Matt Bragg’s breath came in terrified shudders as he limped through the forest, his flashlight having run out of battery ages ago.

 He was terrified out of his wits. He had already dealt with a crazy serial killer who had murdered all of his friends, having only just escaped with his life. Oh God, seeing their bodies hung from those hooks…

 He shook his head. No, he couldn’t dwell on that.

 He needed to find civilization.

 Matt winced as he continued his trek, going by his sense of touch and sheer dumb luck to navigate his way through the pitch black darkness.

 He didn’t even know which state he was in, let alone where there would be the nearest place to call safety. But he knew that he would have to find something soon; the sun wasn’t going to be coming up for another few hours.

 So wrapped up in his search was he, that the young man failed to notice something lurking in the darkness behind him, nor how close it was to him...


	23. Day 23 - Stalk

 Jon sighed as he skimmed through the envelopes that had come through the mail. Most of it was bills or businesses trying to convince him to get a new phone contract. Not a whole lot of interesting stuff came through.

 However, there was a eggshell blue envelope, with ‘Loveliest Jon R’ in giant, swirling pink letters.

 Jon felt his stomach drop at the sight of the handwriting, recognising it immediately.

 Again?

 Tossing all of the other envelopes onto the table, he tore open the new envelope and yanked out its contents. It was a simple piece of paper, but he recognised the handwriting straight away and that god awful pink ink.

 ‘I don’t mean to put you On The Spot… but I love you lots and lots!’

 He peeked inside the open envelope and he could have sworn that his heart and stomach both dropped.

 A tiny golden ring was nestled in the bottom, the small diamond sparkling eerily.

 Without thinking, Jon had thrown the letter and envelope onto the table and was already calling a familiar number. He had to keep things updated with… whatever the hell this was.

 “Officer Hobbes? Yeah, it’s me… I got another letter.”

 In the back of his mind he did wonder just what his stalker truly wanted.


	24. Day 24 - Hiding

 Trevor was trying his best to keep his breathing quiet and his movements as still as possible. He could have sworn that if he made even the slightest wrong movement, the metal of the locker would rattle and whoever… whatever was hunting him and his friends down.

 He didn’t know where this place was, or how he got here, but he definitely knew that he had to escape… Matt had already gotten one of the generators running, so they could at least see better.

 But the Monster came for them.

 They scattered in all directions.

 Trevor held back a piteous sob as he stared out into the dilapidated barn, the shadowy figure skulking inside. The Monster was human in shape, but the sheer height and muscle on it was just beastly. It held a bloodied knife in its hand, red dripping down the edge and onto the tainted straw floor.

 He trembled, keeping his eyes on the Monster and praying that it wouldn’t notice him and would leave him alone…

 Trevor wasn’t very good at hiding.


	25. Day 25 - Poison

 “Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, Geoff.”

 “It’s not a problem, Ryan.” The older monarch batted away the formality. “We needed to get all of this kingdom business dealt with, especially after we’ve won the war.”

 Ryan nodded. The Six Achievement Kingdoms had just managed to pull through a horrible war with the Funhaus kingdom, just barely winning. Their people were weary and resources were greatly depleted, so rebuilding was the top priority.

 Michael grunted from his seat at the table. “Enough talk! We need to get down to business.” He snapped, arms folded. “My armies were decimated and there’s barely anyone left to defend the kingdom!

 Gavin nodded timidly. “When Lord Sonntag attacked my Capital, he destroyed many of my best mages and alchemists, as well as slaughtering my archers.” He sighed.

 “My crops were razed into nothingness and now barely anything is growing.” Jack added, fiddling with his beard.

 “Honestly, Ryan. We’re screwed.” Jeremy groaned. “You said that you had a plan for dealing with these shortages. It would have to be a miracle, buddy!”

 Ryan nodded in agreement. He snapped his fingers and the doors to the atrium swung open, a young servant walking in with a platter of six chalices and an ornate decanter. The servant placed each chalice before each King and poured a lush gold ambrosia for the decanter. Ryan waved his hand and the servant scuttled away, quickly closing the door.

 Geoff raised an eyebrow. “Ryan, what is this?”

 The king smiled calmly. “It’s a special drink we developed recently. Don’t worry, there isn’t an ounce of alcohol in it, but it is incredibly sweet.” He explained, picking up his chalice and holding it up. “I thought we should mark the end of this war and a new beginning for our kingdoms and its people. So, I wished to say Cheers.”

 The others copied Ryan’s movement, raising their own chalices with a quiet echo of ‘cheers’. With that, all six took a sip from their chalices.

 Jack was the first to speak. “Now for the matter at hand…” He sighed, putting his chalice back down. “What was your idea Ryan?”

 The smile became different… darker, even. “It’s simple.” He began. “I propose that we manage all of our current resources… so I will take claim to whatever resources, armies, and finances you have.”

 The room exploded.

 “You son of a bitch!” Michael roared.

 “Are you bloody kidding!?” Gavin squawked.

 “That is insane!” Jack spluttered.

 “H-How could you do that!?” Jeremy cried.

 “No! I won’t allow this!” Geoff snarled, slamming his hands onto the table. “Ryan, this is bullshit! What makes you think that you can get away this sort of… of… treachery!?”

 Ryan laughed. “Because I am now the only living King.”

 “What are you--”

 Someone started to cough and everyone turned their towards Gavin. The younger king held a hand to his chest and his skin was paling, exposing a spider-web of blue veins. “I… I… can’t breathe…” He gasped. “Mi...cool… h… elp…”

 Michael practically leapt to his friend’s aid, panic in his whole body. “Gavin, hold on!” He cried out. “You’ll be fine! You’ll be… you’ll be… fine…”

 Geoff watched in horror as the fiery lad started to gasp for air and fell to his knees, desperately clinging onto Gavin for support.

 Jack was next to collapse. Then Jeremy.

 He glared at a still smirking Ryan, even as he felt his throat start to burn. “What did you do to us…!?”

 He only laughed. “That ‘ambrosia’ was actually a poison I made myself. One that causes a fast, but very painful death.” He explained, taking a blue glass vial from his sleeve. “However, I only have one antidote… and I have six kingdoms to run now.”

 Geoff collapsed to his knees, the burning spreading into his chest and skull, and stared in raw fury at the traitor as he sipped the antidote.

 He tried to reach out, but the poison took hold of him.


	26. Day 26 - Serial Killers

 “Another body has been found in the early hours of this morning, with Police confirming that the internal organs were missing, suggesting it was the work of the Austin Butcher.”

 Jack shuddered as the news droned on about the newest murder., turning back to his computer to finish editing the newest Let’s Play. “It’s awful, isn’t it?” He sighed, brow creased in both concern and concentration.

 Michael grunted in agreement. “It’s fucking creepy.” He admitted, saving the edits on a new Rage Quit video. “I mean, I know there are some really fucked up people out there, but this is taking the goddamn cake.”

 There was a knock at the door and it swung open, revealing Kerry with an armful of papers. “Hey guys!” He greeted. “What’s up?”

 “Just some video editing.” Jack said, hoping to forget about the conversation about the news report. “Was there something you needed?”

 “Um, yeah. Well, more Michael.” The blonde explained. “Gray and Miles wanted to bounce some ideas about some RWBY Chibi skits around. I was wondering if you wanted to throw in your opinions?”

 Jack smiled as the two fell into a conversation, his earlier nerves quickly being soothed. This was what he should be focusing on right now. It was worth more time worrying about his co-workers… his friends.

 That was the last time anyone saw Kerry.

 The week after, Matt had called an urgent meeting. He stood in front of the panicked employees and revealed that Kerry had been found.

 He was lying under a bridge downtown that morning, with all of his organs missing.


	27. Day 27 - Clowns

 “Ya got any spare change?”

 Miles was confused, creeped out, and surprised by the clown that approached him. Or, more accurately, a hobo dressed with a few bits of clown-like clothing and even the facepaint and red nose. He was holding out a tiny mug from the University of Austin, a few pennies sat in the bottom.

 “Uh… yeah, sure.” He said hesitantly, quickly fishing out a five dollar bill from his pocket. “You have a good day.”

 The Hobo Clown smiled as Miles put the bill in his mug, exposing crooked teeth. “Y’all have a good day too, kiddo.” He replied, adjusting his filthy polka-dotted necktie. “Hey, I think ya should smile. Smiles make life just that lil’ bit better.”

 The writer smiled awkwardly, trying his best to not display his ever-increasing levels of discomfort. “Well, gotta go home now.” He said quickly. “So, bye! Y-You have a good day too!”

 Miles practically sprinted away from the creepy clown.

 He couldn’t focus on anything that happened afterwards, just barely keeping himself together to keep track of where he was going. As soon as he stepped into his apartment, it felt like a massive weight lifted off his shoulders.

 He sighed in relief.

 “I thought ya were gonna smile?”

 The blood froze in Miles’ veins at that voice, slowly looking up. He could only remain frozen as looked at that same Hobo Clown from earlier standing in the hallway, a rusted straight razor in his hand.

 The clown smiled.

 “It does make life better, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly imagining the Hobo Clown from the Devil's Carnival writing this. Good movie and the guy had one of the best songs. :P This guy: https://media.giphy.com/media/g2vOQ1TgWl3nG/source.gif
> 
> Oh, and the song is 'A Penny for a Tale' (Warning, NSFW content ahoy!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WV4YUDDPfco


	28. Day 28 - Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different format - I'm genuinely excited for this one!
> 
> Also, this setting is based on an AU idea I had that might appear in the future. :P

**_From the desk of Doctor G. D. Free._ **

_   **12th February 18XX** _

_  Subjects 13A to 13J has been selected for the next set of trials. Following the results of the previous trial, I have refined faults within the serum and now should see a marked improvement in all results. _

_  The same process will take place as with all previous trials; mental recalibration, physical alterations, and injection. _

_   **8th March 18XX** _

_  Subjects 13E and 13F have died. The causes of death were severe heart inflammation (myocarditis), resulting in cardiac arrest. However, all other subjects have responded well to the serum, with subject 13H being an excellent example. _

**_22nd March 18XX_ **

_  Subject 13A has a severe infection as a result of physical alterations, with an aggressive case of gangrene in the right calf. Amputation will be the only cure suitable. Sadly, Subject 13J has also died, this time as a result of a stroke. Fascinating. The cause will be have to be investigated further. _

_  13H continues to thrive. I could swear that he is fully aware of where I am, even when he has no means of seeing his environment. _

_   **4th May 18XX** _

_  This is a disaster. Subjects 13A, 13B, and 13D have all died from necrosis. This is absurd. I need to find the cause behind this and refine the serum. I might find the perfect solution. A few more dead bodies are nothing compared to what my goals are. _

_   ~~Can you see me, Mr Ramsey?~~ _

_   **17th June 18XX** _

_  Only Subjects 13C and 13H are left. _

_  However, it is obvious that 13C is on borrowed time and grows weaker by the minute. I need to perfect the serum. I must achieve my goals. I will find the cure for this illness. _

_   ~~You will not die, Mr Ramsey.~~ _

_   **29th September 18XX** _

_  Subject 13H has escaped. _

_  He slaughtered all of the staff and nothing seems to be able to slow him down. He is a true juggernaut, unstoppable by any conventional means. _

_  As I write this, I have locked myself away. I need to find more time. A way to escape. I must finish my work. I must cure Geoff’s illness. I will not let him die. _

_  I must hurry, I can hear the subje _

 The letter ends, the black ink scratched across the page and bright red staining the aged paper.


	29. Day 29 - Countdown

 Jeremy knew that he was in really big trouble.

 It was supposed to be an easy mission for the Battle Buddies; break into a facility on the East Coast and gather data on the organisation behind it; destroying the facility was optional, but would be appreciated.

 And now they were here.

 Sweat rolled down his face as his hands darted across the console, searching every last inch for any potential clues to solve this puzzle. He had already passed through seven of the ten measures, but he only had one minute and thirty seconds left.

 Ryan’s life was riding on this.

 Shuddering at the thought, Jeremy glanced upwards at the bulletproof glass window, his heart aching as he saw his partner in crime on the other side, bound to a table and IVs running up and down his arms.

 The console was linked to whatever device the organisation had trapped Ryan in and they gave him the task; decode all of the puzzles within three minutes, otherwise Ryan would be pumped full of a lethal neurotoxin.

 Jeremy cried in victorious relief when he saw the next code he needed, running back to the centre to type in the sequence of numbers. He hit ‘enter’...

 A crackle of static.

 “Congratulations, Agent Dooley. You have progressed very quickly.” A voice boomed over a hidden intercom. “However, while we said that we would release Agent Haywood, we had no agreement on your safety.”

 ...What?

 “Breathe deep, Agent Dooley. Once the gas has filled your room, you will have one minute to free your partner, but you will die in his place. There is no means of escape.”

 A beeping filled the air and Jeremy slowly turned, seeing another countdown on a computer monitor.

 Five.

 Four.

 Three.

 Two.


	30. Day 30 - Chainsaw

 “Geoff, I need you to stay still!”

 He only whimpered at his wife’s request, letting her tear off his shirt sleeve and wrap it around his upper arm as a makeshift tourniquet. He was scared out of his wits because he knew what was coming, but he also knew what would happen if he didn’t go through with this.

 Zombie bites were painful.

 “I-I’m sorry Griffon…” He apologized weakly, his right arm aching from the sudden cut off of blood and from the bloody bite mark just on his wrist. “I’m scared.”

 She nodded grimly, face furrowed in concentration. “I know sweetie, I know.” She offered, running a hand through her husband’s sweat-soaked hair. “This is going to hurt me too, but it’s the best way to save you. I don’t want to lose you.”

 Geoff nodded frantically, grabbing hold of a pipe set in the wall. He could feel a terrible itch crawling up his arm and a mish-mash of painful burning and agonising cold.

 If this didn’t go through, he would be a zombie.

 He looked up at Griffon and her tool of choice for the entire apocalypse; her favourite chainsaw. The look on her face was grim, but there was still a flicker of optimism in there. She adjusted her grip. “Geoff… I’ll do this as quick as I can.” She said, a small sad smile growing on her face. “I love you, Geoff.”

 He smiled in return, weakly chuckling. “I love you too, Griffon.” He replied. “Just, uh… try and make it less excruciatingly painful, okay?”

 She nodded.

 And revved up the chainsaw.


	31. Day 31 - The End

 Michael looked up at the burnt red sky, the roaring meteor getting closer and closer with every passing second. The air was crackling with heat and cinders, most of the plantlife already burnt to cinders.

 Soon, the entire human race would follow.

 “Majora’s Mask is the one with the creepy moon, right?”

 He smiled at that lovely, familiar voice. Turning, Lindsay was approaching with a smile as well. Michael could tell that she was scared too, but was being brave in what would be their last moments.

 “That’s the one.” He confirmed with a nodded, walking up to his beloved wife. “So… didn’t think the end of the world was gonna be ‘Death of the Dinosaurs 2: Electric Boogaloo’ or any of that shit.”

 Lindsay laughed. “It does suck that this is it, but… this is actually a good way to go.” She said quietly.

 He blinked in confusion. “Why?”

 “Because I can be here with you to the end.”

 The two smiled at each other, tears growing in their eyes. The meteor was coming closer and closer. They may have only had seconds left. “God, Lindsay… there’s so much I wanted to say to you…” He said with a broken sob. “I’m so happy that I met you. When you said my tattoos were cool that day, I should have known that I just met the most perfect woman ever. I’d never been happier when we were getting married, and I promised to spend my life with you… I love you, Lindsay Tuggey-Jones.”

 She sobbed in response, joy and sadness overwhelming her senses. “Goddammit Michael, even for an angry asshole, you are the sweetest, kindest guy I know. I’m so happy to have met you and I’m pretty goddamn lucky, having you as a husband.” She gasped. “I love you too, Michael Vincent Jones.”

 With those words, Michael and Lindsay pressed their lips together and held each other in a mutual embrace, tears streaming down their faces. On their wedding day, they both promised to be together ‘until death do us part’ as they cemented their vows, and they would never break them.

 It was the absolute end.

 And they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand that was ScareFest! :D
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Thank you for all the kudos and comments along the way! You guys are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! <3

**Author's Note:**

> That whole phone number thing was crazy - I wasn't into RT that much when it happened, but it sounded insane!


End file.
